Seduces me
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE. Jack a la carte menant à la fontaine... Et son compas va le mener à coup sûr vers le rhum qu'il désire pour son escale ... A moins que ?


**Disclaimer: Jack & Lizzie sont à Disney mais les méritent ils vraiment ? lol**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc une nouvelle petite histoire sur Jack & Liz, écrite pour un concours sur le thème « cadeau/ déclaration/séduction » J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Note : le titre est en anglais… Parce que c'est une chanson de Céline Dion qui m'a inspirée cette histoire ( en clair je l'ai écoutée en boucle en écrivant mdrrr)**_

**Seduces me**

Cela faisait maintenant sept jours qu'il naviguait sur son navire de fortune... Si on pouvait qualifier de "navire" la coque de noix à peine assez grande pour lui seul. Ses rations de rhum s'étaient inexplicablement volatilisées et Jack commençait à désespérer de trouver de quoi étancher sa soif.

Aussi accueilla-t-il avec soulagement la vue d'une terre à l'horizon.. Un sourire aux lèvres à l'idée du rhum qui coulerait bientôt dans sa gorge, Jack s'empressa de mettre pied à terre, non sans gratifier son embarcation d'un regard dégoûté... Quelle pitié tout de même d'en être réduit à naviguer sur une barque alors qu'il était le capitaine du meilleur navire des Caraïbes !

Tout en ruminant cette injustice, Jack observa la végétation autour de lui... Il n'y avait rien

« Bugger » marmonna t'il d'un ton désappointé

Sa main remonta nerveusement jusqu'à son veston et il extirpa son compas

« Je veux du rhum » murmura t'il en ouvrant le boîtier sombre

Immédiatement, l'aiguille commença à osciller avant d'indiquer une direction et Jack se mit en marche avec un soupir. Il espérait juste arriver à la taverne avant la nuit .

Au bout d'un long moment, cela paraissait toujours plus long sans rhum, il aperçut une maison à flanc de colline de laquelle s'échappait une volute de fumée. Jack s'immobilisa. Drôle d'endroit pour une taverne, songea t'il. Mais il avait vu plus étrange aussi continua t'il à avancer. Arrivé devant la porte, Jack n'hésita pas et pénétra dans la pièce sans frapper.

A peine eut il le temps de faire deux pas qu'une épée se posait sur sa gorge suivie par une grondement

« N'avancez pas »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et voua intérieurement son compas au Purgatoire de Jones s'il existait encore puis:

« Vous avez une curieuse manière d'accueillir vos visiteurs Lizzie »

L'épée se baissa lentement

« Jack ? Mais que diable faites vous ici ? Et comment m'avez vous trouvée ! »

Le pirate grimaça

« Trouvée n'est pas exactement le terme qui convient attendu que... je ne vous cherchais pas »

Elizabeth , les cheveux défaits et vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit qui avait du être rose, le toisa

« Vous voulez me faire croire que vous êtes arrivé ici par hasard ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Jack songea à son traître de compas et lui fit un sourire éclatant

« C'est exactement ça »

Elizabeth continua à le toiser et l'espace d'une seconde Jack vit son regard se voiler avant de s'emplir de résignation

« Que voulez vous ? Ou plutôt qu'êtes vous venu chercher ? »

Agacé par sa réticence manifeste, Jack la fixa

« Si vous préférez que je parte... Dites le. Je ne voudrais pas troubler votre si paisible refuge » ironisa t'il

Elizabeth lui rendit son regard et laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.

« Non… C'est juste que je suis surprise de vous voir débarquer ici alors que j'ai tout fait pour rester discrète.

- Oh ? Vous vous cachez trésor ?

- Je tente de mener une vie normale » rétorqua Elizabeth, le feu aux joues.

Jack examina la pièce et grimaça. L'ensemble était chichement meublé et la maison petite. Hormis la pièce où il se trouvait, il ne vit qu'une autre porte entrouverte, qui laissait voir un lit.

« Qu'êtes vous venu faire ici Jack ? » répéta Elizabeth.

Il se retourna vers elle et nota une fois de plus l'aspect défraîchi de sa chemise

« On dirait que les affaires ne vont pas fort…

- J'ai un toit et de quoi vivre. Tout ce que j'ai pu sauver de l'héritage de mon père »

Cette fois, Jack la fixa avec horreur

« Vous êtes retournée à Port Royal ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai pris tout ce que je pouvais emporter puis je me suis arrangée pour disparaître »

Elizabeth releva le menton avec défi et lui désigna la pièce

« Une partie de l'argent me sert à louer cette maison. Pour le reste de mes besoins je me débrouille.

- Je vois… Je suppose donc que vous n'avez pas de rhum… » soupira Jack.

Cette fois un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle se pencha vers l'un des rares placards de la maison pour en sortir une bouteille.

« J'en ai d'autres… Les contrebandiers qui font escale ici sont contents de me les céder en échange de menus services »

Le sourire ravi qu'arborait Jack à la vue de la bouteille s'effaça et il la fixa

« Menus services ?

- Je garde un œil sur leurs caches pendant leur absence

- Très généreux….

- Je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon » observa Elizabeth en buvant une rasade avant de lui tendre la bouteille.

Jack savoura le rhum tandis qu'elle le fixait

« Vous pouvez la prendre Jack . Pour le reste je ne vous retiens pas. »

Au lieu de partir, Jack s'assit et la regarda

« Que se passe t 'il Elizabeth ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. répondit elle en détournant le visage.

- Je parle de vous… Pourquoi êtes vous si pressée de me voir partir ? De qui vous cachez vous ?

- De tous. »

Jack but une nouvelle gorgée et son cœur se serra à la vue du visage fatigué de la jeune femme

« Pourquoi Elizabeth ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir rejoint ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenue sur le Pearl après….. »

Là, le pirate s'interrompit devant les yeux embués d'Elizabeth

« Après le départ de Will ? Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai assez perdu ? Mon père, James, Will … Tous ont perdu la vie par ma faute. A cause de mes rêves de piraterie !

- Vous punir ne les ramènera pas. »

Un long silence salua sa phrase et Elizabeth détourna à nouveau le visage

« Partez Jack. Et ne revenez pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si vous le faites sachez que je ne serais plus ici. »

Jack accusa le coup et secoua la tête

« Qui fuyez vous Lizzie ?

- Partez. »

Jack ramassa sa bouteille de rhum et son tricorne puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je quitterais cette île dans sept jours. Il a une place pour vous à bord de mon navire si vous le souhaitez.

- Vous pouvez partir maintenant.

- Nous verrons cela. Sept jours Lizzie…. »

Elle le suivit du regard tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte

« Pourquoi vous suivrais je ?

- Parce que vous valez mieux que tout ça. Et parce que vous en avez envie » répondit Jack avec un léger sourire

Elizabeth recula

« Vous vous trompez Jack….

- Comme pour le reste, vous aimeriez vous en convaincre… » susurra le pirate avant de sortir.

()()

Jack passa les jours suivants sur l'île. Il ne rencontra pas une seule fois Elizabeth mais finit par apprendre ça et là que les gens se posaient beaucoup de questions sur l 'identité de la recluse de la falaise ainsi qu'on l'appelait. Il dissimula plusieurs fois son sourire en surprenant les hypothèses les plus folles. Tantôt, Elizabeth était une femme adultère qui avait fui son mari, pour d'autres c'était une jeune fille de bonne famille séduite par un marin qui l'avait ensuite abandonnée… Ou alors une dangereuse criminelle….

Pour Jack, elle était les trois à la fois.

Il apprit également qu'elle ne venait que rarement jusqu'à la ville. Ce qui bien entendu ne faisait qu'attiser la curiosité de la population locale.

Chaque soir, à la tombée de la nuit, il parcourait la distance qui le séparait de la petite maison et observait la silhouette solitaire qu'il voyait assise à sa table. La première nuit , il fut presque choqué de la voir sortir une bouteille qui ne pouvait contenir que du rhum et s'en offrir une pleine lampée. Son cœur se serra de pitié en la voyant s'adresser au coffre de Will et il détourna les yeux.

Le sixième soir, alors qu'il l'observait, il n'y tint plus et franchit le sentier mal entretenu qui menait à sa maison.

« Je vous avais demandé de partir, déclara Elizabeth sans se retourner.

- Vous aviez aussi dit que si je revenais je ne vous trouverais plus ici. » Rétorqua Jack en allant s'asseoir en face d'elle .

Elizabeth leva des yeux rougis par les larmes sur lui

« Qu'êtes vous venu chercher Jack ? »

Les mots s'échappèrent avant qu'il ait pu les retenir

« Vous »

Un long silence suivit

« Je voulais dire, commença Jack. Non, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire. Se reprit il. Venez avec moi Lizzie. »

La jeune femme déglutit et de nouvelles larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux sombres

« Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Pourquoi ne me laissez vous pas tranquille ? »

Jack la fixa. Il avait envie de la secouer, de la remuer, de la … Au lieu de ça il comprit

« C'est moi que vous fuyez n'est-ce pas …

- S'il vous plait Jack. Partez maintenant

- Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, le visage bouleversé

« Parce que je suis mariée à Will ! Parce que je veux pouvoir le regarder en face lorsqu'il reviendra ! Je ne veux pas que vous veniez ici et que vous essayez de me … me… Partez ! »

Jack recula prudemment devant son explosion de colère puis sourit d'un air amusé

« Oh que si vous le voulez Elizabeth.. Vous avez désespérément envie d'être séduite … vous en avez assez d'être seule … Et vous vous dites que le bon vieux Jack ferait parfaitement l'affaire »

La main de la jeune femme s'écrasa sur son visage.

« Ne revenez jamais ici ! JAMAIS ! »

Sans se départir de son sourire, Jack frotta lentement sa joue

« Jusqu'à demain Lizzie….. A vous de voir si vous voulez assumer ce que vous désirez ou si vous préférez rester terrée ici jusqu'à ce que ce bon vieux Will ne daigne visiter votre lit… Ça doit être étrange l'amour avec un mort non ? Je veux dire … assez … Spécial dans le genre.

- Sortez… » Gémit Elizabeth en chassant ses larmes d'une main tremblante.

Jack la fixa un long moment puis reprit avec ironie

« Bien sûr il est plus facile de se voiler la face plutôt que d'admettre ses désirs, vous me décevez Lizzie

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne veux pas coucher avec vous ? répondit la jeune femme avec ironie

- Non je sais que vous en avez envie. Vous ne seriez pas si pressée de me voir partir si ça n'était pas le cas. Vous me décevez parce que vous vous cachez ici comme un lâche . Parce que vous fuyez

- Je crois que vous n'avez aucune leçon à donner dans ce domaine »

Jack secoua la tête avec tristesse

« Vous êtes pitoyable Elizabeth, vous punir ainsi ne résoudra rien ...Croyez vous que Will sera heureux de retrouver une femme vieillie et usée par l'amertume et la frustration quand il reviendra ? »

Le regard d'Elizabeth s'assombrit un peu plus et elle lui désigna la porte

« Vous êtes méprisable., sortez de ma vie »

Jack lui adressa un salut empreint d'ironie

« Vos désirs sont des ordres Madame Turner. Je partirais demain à la tombée de la nuit si vous changez d'avis d'ici là je serais sur la plage…. »

Elizabeth ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et il franchit la porte à regrets

Le lendemain, Jack attendit en vain sur la plage avant de se résoudre à quitter l'île sur laquelle il n'était déjà resté que trop longtemps. La gorge serrée, il adressa un dernier salut à la maison d'Elizabeth dont la cheminée fumait puis se pencha sur son rhum avec un soupir. Il savait maintenant que le compas ne le ramènerait plus sur cette île. C'était inutile de désirer l'inaccessible .

_**Six mois plus tard, Tortuga**_

Assis dans le fond de la salle de la taverne de " La fiancée fidèle" Jack Sparrow savourait sa bonne fortune. Il avait récupéré le Pearl, en grande partie grâce à l'attitude tyrannique de Barbossa mais il ne s'arrêtait pas à ce genre de détails : l'important c'était le résultat... Et le fait qu'à présent qu'il était redevenu le capitaine du Black Pearl il avait une embarcation digne de ce nom pour entamer le voyage menant à la Fontaine de Jouvence.

Il porta sa chope de rhum à ses lèvres et observa la salle. Maintenant que sa victoire était assurée, une compagnie plaisante et féminine serait la bienvenue ! Il en était là de sa rêverie lorsqu'une femme à la robe défraîchie traversa la salle et se dirigea droit vers lui. En la reconnaissant, Jack s'étrangla à demi de surprise

« Elizabeth ? »

L'air embarrassé, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et Jack se redressa

« Jack, je ...est ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

- Cette taverne est un endroit libre »

Elizabeth prit place en face de lui et garda le silence. Un léger sourire aux lèvres Jack lui tendit la bouteille de rhum

« Merci » murmura t'elle

Jack la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle étanchait sa soif

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et il finit par la fixer

« Que voulez vous Lizzie ?

- Qu'est ce qui vous dit que j'attends quelque chose ? répondit elle

- Vous ne seriez pas ici sinon. Vous avez été plus que claire sur ce point lors de notre dernière rencontre. Alors ? »

Elizabeth grimaça

« Je, j'aimerais savoir si votre offre est toujours... Valable »

Le coeur de Jack fit une embardée mais il se força à rester calme

« De quelle offre parlez vous ? »

Le silence à nouveau puis Elizabeth baissa les yeux

« Toutes »

Jack referma sa main sur la bouteille et but une grande lampée. Il avait attendu ce moment des mois... Il avait même imaginé la manière qu'il emploierait pour l'envoyer sur les roses.

« Je ne comprends pas très bien trésor... Pourriez vous être plus explicite ? »

L'embarras se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle reprit une large rasade avant de répondre

« Séduisez moi »

Le coeur de Jack fit une nouvelle désagréable embardée et toutes les remarques acerbes qu'il avait en réserve pour cette occasion s'effacèrent . Au lieu de ça, il lissa sa moustache et la fixa

« Je savais que vous finiriez par venir vers moi »

Elizabeth lui rendit son regard et Jack avança la main vers la sienne

« Nous serions mieux dans une chambre, venez »

Elizabeth déglutit nerveusement et finit par poser sa main dans celle de Jack

Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres le pirate l'entraîna vers l'étage et referma la porte de la chambre sur eux

()()

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se retourna vers elle et l'attira contre lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et Elizabeth recula

« Pas comme ça »murmura t'elle

Jack sourit et caressa doucement son visage

« Envie d'être séduite hein...

- Jack s'il vous plait, je ... je n'aurais pas du venir » répondit Elizabeth en s'écartant

Il la retint et la fixa

« Vous auriez du venir plus tôt. Je vous ai attendue sur cette plage, j'ai espéré jusqu'au dernier moment que vous viendrez me rejoindre, j'ai même failli rester pour vous, nous, laisser une chance supplémentaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes un pirate et plus que ça encore. Vous êtes comme moi. , souffla Jack sur ses lèvres. Parce que vous êtes la seule femme que je désire au point d'en être mort ou presque, enfin….

- Jack… Est-ce que … c'est vrai ou alors est-ce le discours que vous servez à toutes les femmes ? » le coupa Elizabeth en s'écartant.

Le pirate sourit avec ironie et la fixa

« A votre avis combien de femmes ont réussi à me tuer ? »

Les joues d'Elizabeth s'empourprèrent et son regard s'emplit de regrets

« Je suis désolée…

- Pas moi… Murmura Jack. Rien que pour le moyen ça valait la peine . Même si j'aurais préféré que la suite soit moins… mordante »

Elizabeth sourit avec hésitations

« Vous m'avez vraiment pardonnée ?

- Non, corrigea Jack.

- Oh…

- Mais j'ai toujours aimé les dangereuses demoiselles. Et vous êtes championne dans ce domaine » murmura Jack en la poussant contre la porte.

Elizabeth déglutit et leurs regards se soudèrent.

« Je ne devrais pas… murmura la jeune femme

- Bien sûr que si… Avouez que ça vous plait… » répondit Jack à voix basse tout en collant son corps contre le sien.

Sa main remonta vers sa nuque et Elizabeth frissonna

« Vous vouliez être séduite non ? » triompha Jack

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard rempli d'incertitude et le cœur de Jack fit une embardée.

« Je ne peux plus résister » souffla-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elizabeth poussa un long soupir rauque et l'attira à elle. Jack gémit en sentant sa langue se glisser dans sa bouche avec hardiesse et il pressa un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

Le souffle coupé, le pirate s'écarta finalement, les mains tremblantes d'excitation.

« Viens » lui enjoignit il en lui prenant la main.

Elizabeth le suivit en rougissant et il l'allongea sur le lit avec douceur

« Lizzie » murmura-t-il en découvrant son corps

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'au bout d'un long moment il la posséda enfin et il noua ses doigts aux siens alors que le plaisir l'envahissait totalement

_**Le lendemain**_

Souriant dans son demi sommeil, Elizabeth s'étira et tendit la main vers le corps de son amant. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide et elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

La pièce était déserte.

Elle poussa un gémissement étranglé lorsque son regard se posa sur ses vêtements en tas sur le sol. Seuls. Comme elle.

Le cœur lourd, la jeune femme se souvint de la nuit écoulée, des promesses d'aventure et de voyage susurrées… Des caresses, des baisers… Jack avait déployé tout son attirail de séduction ainsi qu'elle l'avait voulu… A présent elle était aussi seule qu'avant de le rejoindre.

Elizabeth se cacha le visage entre les mains et laissa filer des larmes amères. Elle avait été folle. Stupide de croire que Jack pouvait être sincère. Bien sûr qu'il lui avait promis de l'emmener ! N'était ce pas ce qu'il promettait à toutes ses conquêtes ? Elle avait été méprisable d'avoir céder à l'appel de la chair en dépit de la promesse qu'elle s'était faite d'attendre Will. Que lui dirait elle maintenant ? Et si .. Si cette nuit avait des conséquences ? Cette pensée redoubla ses sanglots et elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir

« Je ne pensais pas avoir été aussi mauvais trésor » déclara Jack d'un ton vexé.

Elizabeth hoqueta et leva un visage bouleversé vers en direction de la porte.

« Jack ? murmura-t-elle d'un ton incertain en discernant un paquet à travers ses larmes

- Je préfèrerais Capitaine mais je me contenterais de Jack ce matin, plaisanta le pirate en s'approchant . Pourquoi pleures tu ? »

Le cœur d' Elizabeth battait tellement fort qu'elle en avait presque mal et elle secoua la tête pour dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« J'ai pensé que tes vêtements ne seraient pas très pratiques sur le Pearl. Aussi me suis-je procuré ceci ! » déclara joyeusement Jack en défaisant le paquet qu'il portait

Surprise, Elizabeth découvrit une tenue de marin

« J'espère qu'ils sont à ta taille… J'ai pas eu le temps de m'attarder pour vérifier. Certaines femmes sont si … stupides lorsqu'elles découvrent un homme dans leur jardin » expliqua Jack

Elizabeth s'essuya les yeux et secoua la tête

« Je ne comprends pas… »

La mine de Jack s'assombrit et il recula

« Tu … non tu …étais d'accord

- Je pensais que je devrais porter une robe ou rien du tout » , ajouta Elizabeth avec une impression d'irréalité

Un sourire soulagé lui répondit et Jack bomba le torse

« Oh ça … Oui trésor, ce sera la tenue pour ma cabine. Ordre du capitaine. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te voir te promener nue au milieu de mon équipage… Tu comprends tu es une très belle femme et je n'ai pas envie de risquer une .. Mutinerie » grimaça le pirate.

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« C'est vraiment vrai…

- Bien sûr… répondit Jack. Maintenant si tu t'habillais avant que je ne décide de te séduire à nouveau »

Elizabeth sourit et referma ses mains sur les vêtements. Elle avait le cœur léger à présent et la certitude d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Elle leva les yeux vers Jack et vit son visage se tendre de désir. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle posa les vêtements sur le sol

« Dans ce cas séduis moi… »

Après tout… Le Pearl et l'aventure pouvaient bien attendre quelques heures de plus.


End file.
